Coatings, that include a polybenzimidazole as a component, are been mentioned in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,946 teaches the surface of a heat-resistant roll for a copying machine is coated with a varnish containing polybenzimidazole as a major resin component. U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,614 teaches an electrical wire is coated with a polybenzimidazole varnish. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/957,601 filed Dec. 1, 2010 teaches a mixture of polybenzimidazole and polyacrylate.
Coatings are generally used to protect the underlying materials (i.e., substrates). Coatings, of particular interest to the instant application, would be those used in high temperature environments and where chemical resistance is an advantage. Such environments include, but are not limited to, internal combustion engines, manufacture of semiconductor devices, manufacture of chemicals and refinement of oil, and the like.
Accordingly, there is a need for new coatings that have good stability and resistance to high temperature, chemical, and corrosive environments and adhere well to their substrates.